The Fellowship Of Ten
by Lady Jane Boleyn-Grey
Summary: Aeariel volunteered for the quest so that she could help save Middle Earth. She got way more than she bargained for. Follow the ten members of the Fellowship of the Ring, as they embark on an equally adventurous, and deadly quest to destroy the Ring of Power; before it destroys them. Death, love, destruction. (Added OC to the Fellowship/female Fellowship member)


**I am so excited to finally start posting this story. I have been planning/working on it for a good year or more now, and it's finally ready to take flight … or at least the first four-five chapters. ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _This (the paragraph below) is probably the most important part to read, so bear with me._**

**I'm writing this story a little differently than either the book or movies. (Realistically, what else is fanfiction?) I'm inserting a female protagonist to join the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the One Ring. I am still going to follow the story line from the movies (since they will be easier to follow, and more common to readers). The general storyline will stay the same, just with an added character. Now, I know this might hurt some people hearts, but … _I'm taking Arwen out completely_. _Poof!_ Gone. In truth, I love the actress Liv Tyler, and I definitely did enjoy Arwen in both the books and movies, do not get me wrong. It's just, that in my eyes, Arwen was a little _too_ weak of a character; and more for eye-candy than anything. I felt like her romance with Aragorn took up a lot of the movies' storyline – especially when it got all ridiculous with the whole 'her fate is now tied to the ring' bit. **

**Before anyone turns away from my story – yes, there will still be romance. Duuuuh. I'm a fan-fiction writer. What else would you expect? I do plan on placing my OC in the spot of Arwen, (for Aragorn's affections) – otherwise, my character is just like the other adventurers. I do also think my OC will fill in better/missing holes than Arwen did. I do hope to make my OC/Aragorn love more convincing than the movie version of Arwen/Aragorn. I also hope that she is a very beloved heroine. Again, I deeply apologize to those who love Arwen, or the Arwen/Aragorn ship. It just doesn't cut it for me, and I'd rather not have it in my work.**

**If you hate me, I apologize, but look elsewhere…. And now, moving on.**

**For the elvish in the story, I have gotten tremendous help from the website arwenundomiel If anyone is looking for elvish help for their stories, or really, anything at all, that site is a huge mentor. Hell, it even gives you your elvish name. It's a really cool and handy site.**

**_Rated T for violence and downplayed lemons. __(Rating may change later)_**

**_P.S. Please do not flame. I'd really appreciate it. Especially if its to rag on about deleting Arwen from Tolkien's work completely. Again, I apologize._**

**IMPORTANT NOTE_: For my OC __Aeariel, for anyone who has trouble, the proper pronunciation of her name is: Eye-are-ee-ell._**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to (I would be living in Malta if I did), I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings, or the franchise in general – pertaining to both books and movies, and all merchandise and accolades from either. I do however; own my OC Aeariel, and any part of the story line that is not from either original source material.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_The Halfling and the Ring_**

_"Aeariel, come here child."_

My mother, though dead for almost twenty-three years, was still beautiful, ethereal, in my dreams. Well, the dream was more of a memory from when I was still a child. I lay on my bed, remembering when she called me that day, to her lap, running her fingers through my hair, kissing my pale cheek.

_The little girl in my memory, with her long, tumbling dark hair, and light eyes, giggled as she snuggled against her mother. She looked very much like her mother, though younger, less wise, and more innocent. She kissed her cheek again, twirling a strand around her finger._

_"You are destined for great things, Aeariel. You will grow up to be strong and brave. People will look up to you. They will follow you. They will love you. You will be more than you can even imagine – you will_ do_ more than you can even imagine."_

_The younger me, awed by my mother's words, stayed silent, staring into her matching eyes. The wandering colour of crystal waters._

_"I will always be proud of you, my daughter. No matter what you do. Your brother also. You are both great fighters already, even if you don't know it yet." She had smiled at me, pulling me closer yet. "Oh, my sweet, I love you with all my heart."_

I missed her dearly. My father and brother also. But they were all gone now. I got by, however. Rivendell, my home, was filled with others that I considered close friends. They had become a family to me, and that was all I really needed. I wasn't entirely alone, and yet … I still had a small space in my heart. Just waiting to be filled. Though I sometimes had to pass the rooms that used to belong to my parents, my brother, I tried to think of happier times with them, and days yet still to come. I had eternity. I didn't want to be shadowed by grief forever.

The soft tapping on my chamber door startled me out of my good memories, brining me straight down into the present, where night had fallen over my home.

"Coming," I called lightly, getting up silently from my bed, going to pull open the door. Lord Elrond stood there, his robes _as always_, looking well pressed, his face, _as always_, seeming hard. I dropped my gaze, bowing my head. "Hîr vuin, Elrond. It is wonderful that you have paid me a visit. Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn."

Elrond's hand slid under my chin, gently lifting my gaze to his. "You do not need to bow to me, Aeariel. I am no king. Besides, you are like a daughter to me. Rivendell your home. Gi nathlam hí, henig."

I smiled and nodded, moving aside to let him in, both of us sitting down at the edge of my bed. "What is it, my lord?"

Elrond took my hand in his, a tender look on his face. "You know of the halflings that arrived last night?"

I nodded. "Yes. They came with the ranger. The wizard, Gandalf the Grey arrived shortly after."

Elrond peered at me, a genuine look of strict admiration on his face. "Frodo, the one halfling - "

" - the one stabbed with the Morgul Blade?"

"Yes … he is carrying a great burden upon him. Something that you have only heard in stories. An object that has been missing for centuries."

I frowned, staring at my guardian with pure confusion. "What is it?"

Elrond looked at me severely, his expression hard. "The One Ring."

I felt my mouth open, and my grip on his hand slacken. "_Û!_"

"Yes. It appears that it has long been found, ages ago, by none other than Bilbo Baggins."

"But … " I couldn't form clear thoughts or words. I was completely shut down in horror. "It cannot be! No! We cannot have such evil in this place … the orcs … "

"Have already started moving through the lands once again," Elrond said simply, his voice calm. "You cannot tell me that you can not feel the differences."

I had felt the differences, though I had tried to ignore them ... It was carrying on the wind. The air had becoming more repressing. The earth had wilted ever so slightly. The water was bitterer. My worst fears were brought to fruition. Evil was hopelessly back in Middle Earth. A horrible, deadly, evil.

Lord Elrond continued, taking my silence as key. "I have sent out word upon the hobbits' arrival. By tomorrow evening, we shall be receiving many … _guests_, here in Imladris. Elves from Mirkwood, dwarves from Erebor, and men from Gondor. We shall be having a meeting. A council. Frodo the halfling will be in attendance, along with Gandalf and myself."

My heart was racing horribly, and I was breaking out into a nervous sweat. "Why?"

"It is to decide what is to be done with such a … _treasure_."

I looked at him thoughtfully, nodding in understanding. "I shall help prepare Imladris for our guests untimely arrival. If only they were coming for other circumstances."

"It is what has to be done. The main companies shall be well received. Now," he got up from my bed and kissed me softly on my forehead. "You must rest, as we have a big day ahead of us. Take heart; don't be afraid of the evil of the Ring. Something will be done about it. I swear it." He smiled at me from the door, bowing his head. "Ollo vae."

I waited until the door was firmly shut behind him before I let out a little gasp of air, tears forming behind my eyes, a squeezing sensation in my chest. If the One Ring was indeed back, we, the whole of Middle Earth would be doomed. I tried to calm my nerves, wipe my tears away before preparing myself for what I knew, was going to be a dreamless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this story being so short - I just needed to get this first part down. The next few chapters may be on the shorter side as well, but they will begin to pick up in no time. Don't forget to FF/R :D**


End file.
